Once More
by Burning Fate
Summary: A bunch of short stories of the minion pairing Kevin and Phil. (Warning: ...Yaoi. O.o) Rated T, just in case.
1. Pleasant Dreams

After working down in the lab, Phil had just taken a shower and was putting on some new overalls, thinking he was alone. But as he sat on a bench in between a row of lockers, something cold tapped him on the shoulder. Phil looked to see a can of coke.

"Thirsty?" Someone asked from behind, Phil looking back to see Kevin.

"Hey! Yeah I am. Heheh." Phil giggled, taking the coke and sitting it next to him. Kevin looked around, seeing that the two were completely alone and smirked.

"You know," he said, closing up from behind Phil, "we are alone in here. And these walls are pretty thick. All I have to do," Kevin walked over to the big red metal doors, "is close the doors." He closed them. Phil could just imagine where Kevin was going with this and his cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Uh, K-Kevin?" Phil stuttered, his friend walking back to him. Kevin came close to Phil's face and he tried to turn and jump back, but Kevin grabbed his hand and pushed it into the bench.

"O-Ouch!" Phil yipped. He looked into Kevin's eyes as he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, coming closer to Phil's face, him reacting with a brighter blush.

"Uh, w-well, I just…. I….. I, uh," Phil stuttered. Kevin cocked an eyebrow as he listened to Phil mumble.

"I, uh, um, it's just a….there's a….problem and a….. Did…. Did you know that to have babies there has to be a man and a woman!? A.K.A. boy and girl!?" Even Kevin blushed now, and a glimmering bead of sweat fell down the side of his face.

"Dr. Nefario used to say that," Phil couldn't stop himself from going on and on about genders! 'Oh god! Shut up, shut up, shut up! What am I even saying!? I don't want myself to be talking about this!' Phil thought, crying from embarrassment on the inside. But when Phil finally did stop blabbering, his face got even brighter as Kevin stared at him, confused, but still holding Phil's hand down.

"I mean, not that I would want to have babies because Dr. Nefario said that they're a bit of a pain, but-! I mean I would but I'm not a girl! I mean…..I'm not saying I wanna be a girl or anything! I just-." Kevin grabbed Phil other hand and pushed it down, getting up on the bench with a leg pressed in between Phil's. Phil was pushed down, now laying on his back and unable to move due to Kevin holding him down, Kevin's eyes looking down as he got over him.

"Gender doesn't really matter in the case of love does it?" Kevin asked, closing his eyes and pursing his lips as he moved towards Phil, whose whole body was now a bright red. Phil let out a scream, but was never kissed. He peered slightly out of one eye, seeing that Kevin was actually beside his head.

"Maybe some other time though." He whispered. As Kevin pushed himself away and walked away from Phil, who still laid on his back on the bench, now feeling a bit….disappointed.

"Wait, what?" Phil asked, turning his head to the side and seeing Kevin stop in front of the doors.

"I was just pullin' your leg a bit, Phil!" Kevin chuckled. Phil sat up and let out a 'hmph!' as he jumped off of the bench and stomped towards Kevin.

"Nah uh!" Phil said, pulling Kevin away from the door, Kevin falling to the floor on hi bum with a bounce.

"Ow! Phil! What was that-? Uh," Phil straddled Kevin's lap, Kevin looking down to see their pant fronts touching and he gulped as he looked up at Phil with his head down, cheeks a faint pink.

"Ha! How's it feel being on the bottom, Kevin?" Phil asked, laughing as he thought he had full control of Kevin.

"Eh," Kevin shrugged, "I don't mind it, but I think my way is better."

"Huh?" Phil said, as Kevin grabbed the back of his legs. It just took a second, and before Phil knew it, he was the one back on the bottom! Phil started to panic and he tried to move his arms, but couldn't as Kevin climbed over him and chuckled.

"Yeah. I like this way more. I can see your face!" Kevin said, making Phil blush as he thought about it in several different ways.

"So then Philly, what do you want me to do then?" Kevin asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, at fist you didn't want me to do anything, and you freaked. But then you stopped me from walking away. So…..you want something."

"N-No! Nothing!" Kevin came closer to him.

"Nothing?"

"N-Nope!" Kevin came closer.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!" Kevin came even closer.

"Are you really sure?"

"M-Maybe…."

"How about just a kiss?" Kevin asked, just inches away from Phil's lips.

"Um, I-I guess that'd be okay." Kevin kissed Phil, and he kissed back, but then something made Phil's body shiver! It was excitement! He had never felt it before, and he wanted to feel more excited. Phil moaned, making Kevin chuckle and kiss a little harder.

"_Phil?" _

"Uh," Phil mumbled.

"_Phiiiil! Hey!" _

"Kevin-kun!"

"_WAKE UP!" _

Phil opened his eyes seeing a blurry yellow figure walk into his room holding something, closing the door behind him. It was Kevin walking over to his bed and sitting a tray down on the night stand by Phil.

"I brought you pancakes!" He said, Phil just blankly looking at him, not even noticing that his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Kevin cocked an eyebrow at him as Phil narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Where am I?" Phil asked as he shot up in bed and looked around, tongue flopping as he turned his head back and forth. He finally noticed that his tongue was sticking out and quickly put it back in his mouth, blushing a little as he hadn't noticed it before.

"What do you mean where are you? You're in your room!" Kevin told him. Phil jumped off of his bed, running around his room in his white fleece pajamas and stopped at the door leading to the bathroom.

"But, that's impossible! We were just in the locker room, and-. Urgghh, the locker room." Phil said and blushed as he stumbled back a bit. Kevin ran to him and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Phil, are you okay?" Kevin asked, holding him in his arms. Phil blinked and looked into Kevin's eyes, blushing even brighter and turned his head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Just fine!" Kevin chuckled.

"It must have just been a dream! Was it a good dream?"Phil's whole body turned red.

"Uh, I, um, not…uh, sure! I think…..somewhat."

"Really? What was it about?" Kevin asked. Phil looked at him out of the corner's of his eyes and he shivered a bit.

"Uh….. Babies?" Phil said, making Kevin cock his brow again.

"Babies?"

"Y-Yeah! Babies! Did you know that-? No, no, no! Nevermind! If I start saying what went on in my dream, I'll just embarrass myself again! …..I mean not that I embarrassed myself in my dream, it's just it was really awkward! ….I mean not really awkward but just to the point where you wanna pass out you know?! I-I mean it wasn't THAT bad of a dream, but there was a lot that happened. … Nothing bad or anything! Good things! Well, not good things as in-." Oh no. Phil had lost himself again. Here he was rambling on due to nervousness and Kevin was trying to process everything in his head, feeling Phil's body grow hotter as Phil's goggles started to fog up from his steaming blush. Phil stared at Kevin as he continued rambling, seeing the exact same reaction on Kevin's face as it was in his dream.

"And it was…..a…..dream of….huh." Phil said, cocking his head as he stared at Kevin who just gave him that same, weird look. Kevin chuckled and helped Phil stand straight to his feet.

"So a pretty weird dream, huh?" Kevin asked, scratching the bad of his head. Phil just blinked and started to nod.

"Welp, you'd better hurry up and eat your breakfast! It'll get cold." Kevin said.

"Uh, y-yeah." Phil said, turning back and walking to his bed. But something had made him stop, something that sounded very familiar to him. Finally, he noticed what it was and he kept his back to Kevin as he listened and his face grew bright.

"Eh…. K-Kevin….babies….coke…." Phil turned back, now angrily embarrassed, seeing Kevin laughed as he held a tape recorder.

"K-Kevin! You recorded me sleeping!?" Phil cried.

"Sounds like you were having a preeeeetty good dream to me. Heheh."

"S-Shut up!" Phil yelled, voice high pitched. Kevin continued laughing, so much to where he fell to his knees and listened to Phil's random choice of words through the recorder, but then he stopped as he heard Phil start to mew and let out small moans.

"Bwah! Turn it off! Turn it off right now!" Phil ran and grabbed the recorder as Kevin had been stunned by the noises, not knowing what to do, cheeks a deep red. Phil threw the recorder into the wall, the batteries busting out of the back. Everything was silent. Phil folded his hands in front of him and blushed lightly as he scraped his foot against the carpet. Kevin just stood with a gaping mouth.

"Well, um," Phil said opening the door, "I'll see you at work Kevin." And he pushed the tall minion out of his room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Kevin didn't move, and then fell back against the door and smiled.

"You have pleasant dreams, Phil. Very pleasant."


	2. Movie Date

Kevin was dressed in his golfer's outfit and Phil was dressed in his french maid's dress as they held hands, running to the movie theater after everyone else had went to bed in the Gru family's house. They were going to go see a movie based on romance, there only being a few. As they finally showed up to the theater, the two went and looked at the movie posters of the movies that were now playing. There was The Notebook, Titanic, and Water for the Elephants. Kevin, being a gentleman, allowed Phil to pick the movie, picking the third one since he loved animals. They bought their tickets and went to their theater room, sitting in the very back corner.

The theater was completely empty, making Phil nervous.

'Where are the people? I don't wanna be all alone with Kevin!' Phil thought as he stared at his thumbs and spun them around each other. Kevin looked at Phil, seeing that he was nervous and sat back, covering his eyes with his golfer's cap.

'Alright. Alone with Phil in a movie theater….. WHAT DO I DO!?' Kevin thought, eyes spinning as he panicked. Phil looked over at his partner, hearing him grunt, seeing that Kevin's cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink. Kevin had his arms crossed and his head down as he snarled, making Phil worry.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Phil asked, tapping Kevin's shoulder. Kevin shot up, cap bouncing to the top of his goggles as he looked at Phil with a nervous smile.

"What? Of course I'm okay! I'm super okay! Sooooo happy! Hahaha!" Kevin faked his laugh, thinking Phil wouldn't notice. But as Kevin stopped laughing, his cap fell back over his eyes and he went to pull it off, but Phil grabbed his hands and kept him from doing so.

"Hey, mind keeping it like that for a moment?" Phil asked, Kevin shrugging and nodding in return. As Kevin sat back in his seat, Phil got up and ran out of the theater and out into the hallway.

'Oh, what am I supposed to do?' He thought as he whined and covered his red cheeks. Phil blinked his eyes open as he heard two pairs of heavy footsteps stomping towards him.

"Hey, look Eddy. It's one of those little maid's." An older boy, maybe in his teens said to the other.

"Oh yeah. Hey there," the other said, bending down in front of the little minion, "where did you find such a sexy little dress?" He said, fluttering the skirt, making Phil blush and hold it down. He wanted to tell the teenagers that he was actually a boy too, but the other one had grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Let's take it home!"

"Eh!?" Phil mumbled from behind the boy's hand.

"Yeah! Let's have fun with it!" As the two boys started to run for the exit, Phil squirmed and grabbed the boy by the wrist, biting his hand.

"Ow!" He screamed and threw Phil from his arms, Phil bouncing onto the floor and skidding back against the wall.

Inside the theater room, Kevin could hear the movie had started, but he also heard the boy scream out in the hallway.

"Pfft. Humans and how they react to claw games." He said and sat back against his chair, crossing his arms.

As the boy sat on the floor, rubbing his injured hand and the other one was checking on him, Phil scurried to his feet and ran to the nearest room, leading into the women's restroom. Luckily, there was no one inside.

"Hey, where'd that little yellow girl go?" The other boy had asked.

"I don't know! I could care less right now!" As Phil heard them running back through the hallway, he ran to hide behind the trash can. But the boys had passed, and Phil heard them slam through a door. Phil went back to the door and peaked out, not seeing the boys in the hallway and ran back to the theater room, Kevin still sitting in his seat with his hat over his eyes. As Phil tried to climb back up the stairs to his seat, he tripped and scraped his elbow.

"Ah!" He yelped, Kevin hearing him and shooting up in his seat, pulling his cap off of his goggles. Kevin watched as Phil stood up, shakily dusting himself off and holding his elbow as he came to his seat.

"Phil, are you okay!?" Kevin asked, running to him. Phil nodded but winced as Kevin grabbed his arm to see his bloody elbow.

"I-I'm fine. Really." Phil said.

"Here, let's go wash it off." Kevin said, grabbing Phil's hand and walking him to the men's restroom. As they neared the door, Phil heard voices inside, noticing that they were the boys from earlier and he pulled at Kevin's hand. Kevin looked back at Phil and smiled.

"Come on, Philly. Don't be embarrassed just because you're in your dress; your very cute dress." Kevin winked. But Phil shook his head and tugged his hand away from Kevin, hiding behind a corner that led to another theater room.

"Phil, what's-?"

"Man I can't believe that you let that maid get away! You know how much fun we could have had playing around with it? But noooo! You had to be a wimp and let it go!"

"Dude, the thing bit me! You could have grabbed it!" Kevin was stunned, hearing that these boys had wanted to kidnap Phil. He walked around the corner, seeing his partner curled into a ball as he sat back against the wall, holding his elbow. Kevin lent out his hand to him and Phil just looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Come on. We'll go to the other restroom." Kevin smiled.

"What? But that's the women's restroom! And I might be dressed as a girl, but do you know how embarrassing that would be if someone was in there and saw you?" Phil asked, Kevin chuckling in return.

"Hey Philly, that doesn't matter to me. I'm going to fix up your arm one way or another!" Phil blushed as Kevin smiled at him, and then took his hand, Kevin lifting him off of the floor and walking him to the restroom. But this time, there was someone in there! Kevin and Phil jumped up onto the counter, sitting down in between the sinks. Kevin grabbed some paper towels and took off his gloves before get them wet. He gestured for Phil to let him see his elbow, which Phil did. Kevin held his arm and touched the paper towel to the bleeding spot, making Phil yip and flinch as it stung.

"Hey, it's okay. If it hurts you, just squeeze my hand, okay?" Kevin said, turning his attention from Phil as he winced back to the elbow.

"Uh, hello? Is there a boy in here?" The lady in a stall asked, before flushing the toilet. Phil gasped, and turned back to Kevin.

"Let's get out of here, Kevin! You never know what a human will do if they see a boy in the lady's restroom!" Phil whispered, but Kevin just continued to tend to his elbow. The woman walked out of her stall and shrieked as she saw Kevin, sitting there on the counter as he just stared at Phil's elbow and tapped it with the wet paper towels. She took out her pocket book and smacked Kevin upside the head with it, his hat falling over the left side of his face, his stalk of hair sticking out.

"Pervert!" The woman said and stomped out of the restroom. Phil winced as he looked at Kevin, a small blush on his face as he felt sorry for him, getting smacked by a hard pocket book and all. But Kevin never budged. He had just kept on tending to Phil's elbow. Kevin smiled and threw the napkins away.

"That should do it." He told Phil, jumping down from the sink and holding his arms up out to Phil. Phil jumped, Kevin grabbing his side's and putting him down gently. Unexpectedly, Kevin then smacked a kiss to Phil's forehead.

"K-Kevin! In a restroom, really?" Phil blushed, making Kevin laugh. The two walked out of the restroom and back to their movie, sitting back in their seats. Kevin groaned as he rubbed the side of his head, making Phil look at him and feel sorry as he knew why Kevin had done so.

"Gosh, that lady really got me good." Kevin snarled, eyes shut tight as he rubbed over the bruised, throbbing bump on his head. Phil grabbed Kevin and stood in his chair, kissing his painful spot, making Kevin blush. Phil giggled and smiled at Kevin, the light coming from the movie screen lighting up his face.

"Mother Lucy always gives us kisses when we're hurt. She says it's supposed to make the pain go away." Kevin blushed and his eyes shimmered as he stared at Phil, then grabbed him and hugged him tightly, pulling him into his chair.

"It wasn't the kiss. It was just you."


End file.
